Academy Days
by RosyBows
Summary: The growth and development of Elsa and Truth's relationship throughout their years at the Royal Wonder Academy, along with those they affect.


"It's our second year in this class and these types of problems are _still_ a pain. How are you doing on them?"

"..."

"Uh, hello?"

"..."

"You're ignoring me."

"..."

"Okay fine, you asked for it." Slowly, Camellia reached for the pencils she had laid neatly on her left side, picking up one that was partially sharp, having been dulled down by her last class; she swapped it to her other hand, turned slightly in her seat, and carefully aimed. With a quick flick of her wrist, her pencil went flying, hitting its mark with perfect precision.

The second the pencil made contact, Truth jumped forward, his hand trying to catch onto the side of the table only to knock his books down with him instead. The rest of the class paused in their own group work, glancing back to face where the crash had come from before erupting into laughter; they were quieted down quickly by the instructor who merely narrowed their eyes instead."Two point deduction for disrupting my class. The next time it happens it will be five, the third you will leave my class immediately. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes sir." Truth stuttered out as he scrambled to pick his books up, ignoring the side glances and snickers from his classmates. He hurriedly sat back in his seat, stacking the books again on the desk. Once the instructor took his eyes off of him, Truth turned towards Camellia with a glare."Thanks a lot."

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you weren't listening to me. If anything, I was helping you pay attention to your work."

"By getting me in trouble?"

"It was bound to happen anyways."

"No it wasn't!"

"Keep raising your voice at me and it will happen again. Do you want to test me?"

"...No." Camellia hummed in approval to his response before trying to glance around him."What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what you were looking at." She stated as she pushed Truth's head down onto the desk to look over him. He cried out silently before rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"Can you _stop_ doing that?!"

"If you tell me what you were staring at, I won't do it again."

"Okay, first of all, I know that's a lie; you say you won't do it again but you always do. Second of all, I wasn't staring at anything. I just spaced out a little after I finished…"

"Oh really…" Camellia said with a suspicious look towards Truth; he stiffened at her expression, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"I wasn't staring at anyone!"

"Oh so it's a person you were staring at?"

"W-What? N-No!"

"Really narrows it down." Camellia chimed happily as this time, she pushed Truth backwards, nearly causing him to fall out of his chair again."Let's see… who has caught your eye?" She leaned forward on the table, examining the people across from them."Hm… is it… Four Eyes?"

"Her name is April and stop staring or she'll deduct points from you!"

"Hm, not her then. Maybe… that one?"

"You know these people have names right?"

"Not her then either… Hm…" Camellia examined the remaining girls on the opposite side, knowing that-unless Truth had been hiding something from her for years-that he was definitely staring at a girl. She picked girls off of the list one by one until she ended up with two left: one with long black hair who was closely doing her work and the other was currently ducked behind a few books, her body hunched over the table."Is it… black haired girl?"

"Why would I be staring at her? And her name is Allison for your information." Camellia leaned close to Truth, making him push back slightly to maintain his personal space; she checked his face, trying to see if he was lying before falling back into her seat with a sigh.

"Not her either. Then it must be…" She leaned forward again, glancing back at the hunched girl. The instructor began to pass by in that direction but when he reached the girl's table, he seemed to be as upset as when Truth had fallen. In one fluid movement, he slammed his ruler on the table, making the red haired girl jump up in surprise.

"Next time I find you sleeping in my class, you're going straight to detention, understand?" The girl nodded in response, furiously rubbing her eyes as she did so. The instructor gave one last glare before continuing towards the back.

There was a brown haired boy beside the girl, who was laughing to the point where he struggled to contain himself; she hit his arm in fury, prompting his laughter to grow in volume. She began saying something that Camellia couldn't hear from her place but whatever it was, the boy was trying to deflect it, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender.

Camellia turned towards Truth, who was staring in the same direction with a slight blush; Camellia smirked and she leaned forward on her arms, a prideful look on her face."Oh, so that's who you were staring at. Don't know how you saw her when she was sleeping the whole class."

"I-I wasn't-!"

"Oh please, I have you all figured out." Camellia said with a satisfied look on her face as she leaned back in her seat.

"Oh really? You really think that?"

"Well obviously. I _am_ rather good at reading people."

"That sounds a bit narcissis-"

"Okay everyone. Class is over." The instructor called out with a clap." Please turn in your work and head out to lunch; I will return them next class with a grade."

Truth couldn't be more thankful for class ending as he hurriedly packed his books away." I'm eating lunch alone today." He said towards Camellia, prompting her to snicker.

"Oh, so you can stare the whole time at the dozing idiot over there?"

"No, so I won't have to hear you speak. And she is not an idiot!"

"Of course not. And you do know that Willow is going to make us sit with her right?"

"I-I don't listen to her anymore!"

"Uh huh. And your hair isn't blue." Camellia said with a roll of her eyes as she stood up and stretched slightly before pausing for a moment. The red haired girl was still packing her things away to leave with the brown haired boy impatiently hopping around her, declaring that they were going to miss the cake line at lunch."You know, maybe I should talk to her. Get to know her and stuff."

Camellia took one step but in an instant, Truth blocked her path, his eyes narrowed."No you're not. I refuse to let you do this."

"Aw, worried I'm going to embarrass you in front of your crush? You do a good job of that on your own." She remarked as she pushed him backwards, causing him to stumble. She took off with the intent of reaching the girl but Truth regained his balance and pulled her back, nearly making Camellia fall."Oh, you jerk!" She hissed as he kept a grip on her arm; he may be scrawny but his grip was razor tight and Camellia knew she wouldn't break free in time. The girl swung her bag over her shoulder and took off with the boy out of class, calling out about the cake line. Camellia sighed before turning towards Truth with a glare." You are the worst."

"Like I haven't heard you say that millions of times before." He retorted, picking up his bag and handing Camellia her own." Now let's go so we can get a good seat outside for lunch. I don't want to be stuck next to Willow." He led the way, with Camellia begrudgingly following him.

"You do know I'm going to talk to her right?"

"Oh please, how are you going to do that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Thank god everyone is worried about the dessert lines; no one saved a spot yet!" They were really lucky in that regard; normally, the tables outside were filled with students who didn't want to sit in the stuffy cafeteria. Now, everyone was so busy getting dessert that the tables were untouched, allowing Truth and Camellia to claim what they wanted. They sat down by the large tree for shade to begin lunch." At least class wasn't that tough so far. It really helps that we know all this stuff huh?"

"Yes, of course." Camellia said as she jabbed her fork into the meat on her plate. She gave continuous side glares at Truth as she ate, clearly upset."It _really_ helps."

"If you're going to act like that the whole lunch, then go somewhere else! I said I was going to sit alone anyways." He hissed towards her as he poked at his lunch."I'm not even that hungry anymore."

"You had no right to stop me from talking to her."

"And you had no right to invade my privacy."

"You were staring in the most obvious way possible! That was me being observant not invasive."

"Trying to talk to her is invasive!"

"I'll end up talking to her eventually if she starts going out with you."

"S-She's not-!" Out of both frustration and embarrassment, Truth hid his face behind his hands, mumbling something quietly as he did so."S-She'd never go out with me anyways…"

"Why not? Sure you've got no muscles, your only real skill is running away like a coward, you freak out like a wimp from talking to people, and-what was I talking about again?" Truth groaned in response as he put his head down on the table as Camellia regained her focus."Oh right. Anyways, you do have nice qualities too. You're smart, kind, loyal, and a decent person to be around."

"...Decent?"

"What I'm trying to say is, just go for it. What's the worse she could do? Say no?"

"She could laugh in my face, spread rumors, beat me up, call me names-"

"You are such a pessimist, you know that right?" Camellia huffed as she crossed her arms towards him."Anyways, didn't you already speak to her once? She was the suspension girl from last year right? It's the whole reason Willow's mad at you anyways."

"Yes but… I could barely say anything. She came up to me and tried to thank me for helping her but all I could do was stand there shaking and stuttering out 'no problem' until she left with her mother."

"Sounds like something you'd do. What's her name anyways?"

"... Her name is Elsa."

"Elsa? Boring name. Why couldn't you pick someone with a better name than that?"

"H-Her name isn't boring! It's really pretty and sweet!" He replied, visibly upset that she had said that; Camellia laughed at his response and she leaned forward slightly.

"Now, if you could just act as tough as that when next to her, you would have a shot at dating her."

"You are so annoying."

"I know but you're still my friend anyways."

"Only because I have no choice."

* * *

"If you had just moved faster, we could have jumped into the cake line. But no, you had to take your sweet time and we couldn't make it!"

"Shut up Aaron. At least we still got into the pudding line."

"Pudding?! It's a fuc-"

"Language."

"It's an effing disgrace to desserts everywhere!"

"No it's not! Pudding is great! At least in my top five of classic desserts!"

"Because your taste is fuc-I mean, effed up. You tried to tell me last week that the new chip flavor was great but it was garbage!"

"You just don't know how to appreciate good food." Elsa declared as she swiftly navigated around Aaron and hurried outside."Now hurry up. The lunch rush for outside seats is coming soon once that cake line realizes there are no more good seats inside."

"Oh, so you're rushing _me_ now?! That's some bull if you ask me."

"Well nobody asked you."

"You are so lucky that Mother is terrifying." Aaron hissed towards her as he pushed her slightly to get in front of her.

"Mama is not that scary! Only a little!" Elsa insisted as she also shoved Aaron to get ahead." And stop pushing you jerk!"

"Why, it isn't my fault you're so short! I can barely see you." Aaron teased, causing Elsa to slam herself into him once more." Oh now you're asking for it!"

He elbowed her hard as he tried to head towards the table they picked but Elsa was quick to ram into him from the side. The two continued engaging in a shoving competition until two cards shot out, seemingly from thin air; they ducked in time as the cards embedded themselves in the wall. All they could see was a slight glint from April's glasses as she laughed in an evil sounding manner."Five point deduction for fighting on school grounds." She disappeared almost as fast as she had appeared, leaving them a bit dumbfounded before pulling the cards from the wall and sitting down.

"If you hadn't pushed me, we wouldn't have lost points." Aaron began as he poked at the pudding in front of him with a disgusted look on his face."I can't eat this slop."

"You were the one who started it! And, it isn't slop! It's just pudding. Stop being such a baby."

"Oh, I'm the baby? When you spent fifteen minutes crying because you hit your knee on the door?"

"That was painful for your information! And I didn't cry; I just had allergies!"

"Yeah, painful to watch you sob like a baby."

"It was allergies." Elsa hissed as she hit Aaron's arm forcefully. He jumped slightly and hit her arm back."Stop it you idiot! We'll get in trouble again!" The two began hitting each other, albeit a bit subtly so they wouldn't attract April again. In the process of swinging at each other, Aaron bumped into Elsa's tray of food and knocked it to the floor, prompting her to gasp and throw herself onto the floor to pick it all up."You monster! How could you?!"

"Hey, five second rule technically still applies if you hurry."

* * *

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?

"No Camellia."

"Come on! I just want to know what you like about her."

"I'm not answering your questions."

"But I'll just die if you don't tell me!"

"I've been wishing for that for years and yet here you are."

"You are such a jerk. Come on, at least one thing?"

"No, I refuse."

"You are impossible!"

"I learn from you."

"You don't have to be so harsh, you know?!" Camellia turned away from Truth, an upset expression on her face. She was more used to him telling her what she wanted to know but he was definitely insistent on keeping this a secret."You act like I'm going to go around and start screaming to the world what you tell me."

"You will and you have. This isn't the first time you tried to pry something from me."

"But last time, Willow made me do it. So I have my defense." She stated as she still refused to turn and face him; she was a bit hopeful that she could convince him to tell her if she pretended to be completely upset. As she turned, her attention was captured by a small crash; she shifted to face that direction and in an instant, her face lit up. It was the girl-or Elsa as Truth had revealed.

Camellia glanced back towards Truth, trying to see if he noticed what she did. He still had his head on the table, trying to ignore her as he picked at his food; this was her chance! Slowly, Camellia stood up from her seat and she took her tray of food."I'm not hungry so I'm throwing this away." Truth gave a dismissive wave of his hand and Camellia knew that this was the opportunity she was waiting for.

She took a few steps around the tree and in a matter of seconds, she took off in a speed walk. Truth glanced up upon hearing her hurried footsteps and it suddenly hit him; she wouldn't be running to the trash so she must be… he shot up from his seat instantly and went in the same direction as her but found that he was too late. Camellia moved fast when she was on a mission and thus she was already there at the table, smirking back at Truth who wasn't sure if he should run and hide or go beside her to listen in. Eventually, his fears overtook his desire to prevent embarrassment and he hurried away in the other direction, hoping to find a good hiding place.

* * *

"You _better_ buy me a new lunch." Elsa hissed as she sat down angrily beside Aaron at the table; she wasn't really angry at him but more towards losing her lunch on the floor.

"I could buy you a new lunch. But I don't really want to."

"You owe me though! Or am I just supposed to starve?!"

"You are so overdramatic." Aaron said with a roll of his eyes as he split his lunch in half and pushed it towards Elsa."There, problem solved."

"...No dessert?"

"You just want everything don't you?"

"You didn't even _want_ the pudding!"

"Yes but it is the principle."

"Principle?! That doesn't even make sense! Just give me the pudding!"

"Hell no, I got this for me even if I don't like it."

"Why are you eating it if you don't like it?! Hand it over!"

"Hands off!"

For the millionth time that day, Elsa and Aaron began to fight with each other as Aaron tried to keep the pudding out of Elsa's reach whilst balancing it as she continuously swiped at him. They likely would have continued for a while had they not heard someone clear their throat and speak.

"You know, I have an extra pudding from my lunch." Elsa and Aaron paused to look over, raising their eyebrows simultaneously in curiosity. The girl standing beside their table was very… familiar."You can have it if you want."

"Uh, thanks but… Have we seen you somewhere before?" Elsa began as she leaned forward slightly, trying to figure out where the girl's face was from."You seem awfully familiar…"

The girl seemed a bit surprised that she wasn't recognized before straightening her posture."I'm Camellia. I tend to go around with Princess Willow a bit."

Her face suddenly clicked for Elsa and Aaron as their positions changed. Elsa sunk back a bit into her seat while Aaron seemed to puff his chest out, as though he was going on the defensive."You know, I was wondering why your face was so hideous. They say only monsters can have a face as vile as that." Aaron hissed sharply, his words laced with venom and hidden anger.

Camellia was taken aback by his comment, having never been told that by anyone. She regained her composure and returned the glare that Aaron was sending her." _Excuse_ me?"

"You're excused."

"Don't you know it's common courtesy to be polite to those you have just met?!"

"And don't you know it's common courtesy to keep your disgusting face out of my sight after bullying my best friend last year?" He stood up from his seat, his eyes narrowed."I'm not scared to punch out a girl if I have to. And I have plenty of reasons to punch your lights out right now, suspension or not. So I suggest you turn away now before I have to use force."

Camellia stood there, shaking in anger even though she was more shocked than anything. Different comebacks and phrases sat on the tip of her tongue; she had the desire to completely destroy him with her words but something about the look on his face made her think he wasn't joking about hitting her. So, to hold together her dignity and pride, Camellia put her head in the air and turned away."Fine. I just tried to be nice but if you're too much of an idiot to see that, then that's on you."

"Oh please, as if someone like you could be nice." Camellia's grip on her lunch tray tightened as she forcefully stopped herself from responding. Once she was out of sight, Aaron sat back down although he had lost his appetite. He shoved the rest of his lunch towards Elsa as he crossed his arms."I'm not hungry anymore."

They sat in silence for a while until Elsa managed to find the right words."You didn't need to do that."

"I was helping you. Anyone who follows Willow is an enemy of mine!"

"But… she came here peacefully."

"A wolf in sheep's clothing! Everyone knows that's what that whole group is! Don't you remember how much they bullied you last year?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing! This is your safety and wellbeing on the line and I'm not willing to risk it because you want to take a chance that she's here 'peacefully'. Anyone who is, was, or has even _considered_ being part of that group is high up on my list of people to knock out!"

"...Anyone?"

"Obviously. No chances here! Not even a little one!"

"Oh…" The two remained silent again, the mood dropping once more before Elsa spoke again."I'm not hungry anymore either…" Aaron shrugged as he picked up their trays to take to the trash. Elsa watched him go before putting her head on her arms. She sighed and glanced in the direction Camellia had gone, noticing someone meeting her around the corner. She smiled to herself, knowing already who was there."He said anyone but… they aren't all bad…"


End file.
